Angel Eyes
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: An Angel, A Demon, & the blind old woman who over hears the conversation. Oneshot


Disclaimer 1: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I'm only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own any of the characters of Touched By An Angel, nor do I own anything associated with Touched By An Angel. I'm only borrowing it, because I thought it would work well. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Summary: An Angel, A Demon, & the blind woman who over hears the conversation.

Author's Note 1: I think this is a little crackish, but I don't actually know if it, or isn't. It most definitely is random however.

Author's Note 2: Touched By An Angel isn't really my thing so if anybody knows Monica's powers & abilities from the show please leave a review & tell me. Also tell me if I'm out of character for Monica, & how to correct it please.

Review: Please do, as long as it's not flaming, & helpful criticism is as always welcomed.

Archive: Please don't, unless you ask me first.

* * *

><p>Angel Eyes<p>

Cole Turner walks in from the rain into the restaurant & out of the light drizzle just wanting to get out of the rain. The place is small only having three tables, & four chairs each but suits his tastes anyway. Always wearing his trade mark trench; he takes a seat farthest away from the door with his back against the wall. The year war torn France; World War 2. An old lady walks up to him, he looks up at her & asks "Do you speak anyway english ?" Cole notices her eyes are glazed over with white film & thinks to himself _'Blind as a bat'_

She responds "I speak very good english sir" with a slight french accent even though shes probably lived in France all of her life. Wearing what is apparent third, & fourth used clothes; shes asks Cole "May I take your order ?"

In walks a woman looking rather heavenly wearing warm clothes; despite what is going on around her. By this time the rain outside has increased to a down pour, practically raining cats & dogs. However the woman appears not to have a drop on her. She strolls right up to Cole Turner, & the old blind woman as if not having a care in the world; taking a seat right in front of Cole. Her back against the door, not even having said a single word yet.

The old blind woman turns to her now, & asks "A table for two then ?"

The woman speaks, & her voice sounds as sweet as honey sickle even with an irish accent grinning "That is correct"

"A bottle of wine, please" says Cole thinking to himself _'No need to be rude no matter how rude she maybe' _having dealt with this person several times before & having plagued him for several months now; Cole adds "And some marinated tomatoes" further thinking to himself _'I must be cursed'_

The old blind woman now turns to Cole "Right away sir" she leaves now, leaving Cole & the new arrival by them selves

Now that the old blind woman is gone Cole Turner speaks freely with the new arrival asking "What are you doing here Monica ?"

Monica puts her elbow on the table, & cups her chin, replying "Undoing some of the chaos going on around us of course, and some of the chaos your elk as created" knowing full well that's not what Cole actually meant

"No" Cole states getting slightly annoyed at this point "I meant what are you doing here, in my presence ?"

Her grin goes even wider if that's even possible "Just paying my favorite half-demon a visit" she says in response

Cole doesn't look happy at-all at this point "But of course you are" he says sarcastically

Out of nowhere, & out of the deep blue sea she asks Cole "Have you ever actually been seen..." she leans in over the table closer to Cole as if its a secret only their suppose to know "...For who you truly are under your human skin ?"

Cole decides to play along, having no idea what game this angel is playing; answering "You're looking at me right now" adding "And you know who I am"

"No, not by me" Monica says almost in a whisper almost being a tensed & serious "Nor by the dying, delirious, or prophets"

Considering Monica's question for a couple of seconds, mulling it over in his mind answering her truthfully "No I haven't not a once"

"Maybe you will" states Monica standing up as if to leave "In the future" the old blind lady comes back carrying the bottle of wine & marinated tomatoes. She puts them down on the table with two wine glasses Monica turns to her, & says "I must be leaving now" taking one of the old blind ladies hands in both of hers, the old blind lady smiles her first honest smile in years. Monica adds before leaving "Walk with God, and he will see you through your hard ships" at the mention of God Cole scoffs, Monica takes off out the door never to be seen by Cole again

The old blind lady still smiling turns to Cole, & says rather wisely "She has angel eyes" as if the old blind lady could have seen her eyes

Cole stands up rushing out the door himself trying to catch up with Monica, wondering what the damned angel meant. He looks around the street racing a couple of blocks in every direction, but sees no trace of her. Eventually after only a few minutes he comes back to the restaurant figuring its best just to forget about it, he has a mission to complete after all, & this mission gets him into The Brotherhood of Thorn. He drinks the bottle of wine fully, eating all of the marinated tomatoes along with it. Standing up he walks over to the old blind woman to pay, but she waves him off saying "Its on the house"

Cole Turner scratches his chin for a split second, then decides to leave, almost having forgotten what Monica has told him already. But before he can even exit the door the old blind woman shouts to him as if she over heard the full conversation "Shes right you know..." Cole turns to the old blind woman, his hand on the door ready to leave now; raising an eyebrow slightly confused, finishing her sentence stating for a fact "...You will meet someone who will see you for who you truly are some time in the distant future" almost as if Monica is speaking through her; also sounding like Monica with her irish accent, but Cole knows its not so, it can't be so.

Cole Turner storms out the door, once he gets three blocks away he shimmers to the Underworld, trying to put the whole experience behind him, & get on with the mission. Years upon years later holding the same thought in mind, never being able to forget about that single weird experience & moment in time & space. He meets two Halliwells posing as an Assistant District Attorney. A man on a mission from the Source & The council to destroy The Charmed Ones.


End file.
